Primer Amor Por Segunda Vez
by LilyOkumura12
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Soul, Te Kiero Kissy X3 / Una sirena es un hermosa criatura que tiene prohibido enamorarse de los humanos, pues su lo hace y no es correspondida esta morirá convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. Pero ese no es el caso de Rivaille quien se ha enamorado 2 veces de un humano, pero ¿Cómo sobrevivió?, pues su primer amor no fue correspondido
1. Prologo Cuerpo de Cristal

**Primer Amor Por Segunda Vez**

"Mi corazón vibro sintiendo miles de ilusiones de un amor,  
Sin pensarlo dos veces sacrifique mi cuerpo y mi vos para a tu lado estar,  
Hermosos recuerdos de la ilusión del amor lentamente de desvanecen,  
Se tornan borrosos mientas la luz del cielo y la espuma del mar nublan mi vista.

Aun sabiendo lo sorprendente e implacable que puede ser el destino,  
Decidí ir en su contra, dejando aquella vida a la que estaba acostumbrada atrás,  
Sabia lo que estaba sacrificando aun sabiendo que podría nunca volver.

No sabía si era el sentimiento de aventura,  
No sabía si era un lazo rojo del amor que tenia  
O simplemente la inocencia que en ese momentos poseía  
Pero al final poco importo, pues solo pude verte alejarte de mí,  
Solo pude gritar cada día mas y mas pero mi voz nunca pudiste escuchar.

Sentía mis piernas desgarrarse y mis pies sangrar,  
Ver cada noche la sangre emanar de mi cuerpo por la naturaleza que acababa de corromper,  
Sentía mis lagrimar traicionándome, filtrándose en mis ojos a causa de la tristeza,  
Sentía mi voz gritando en mis adentros llena de amor, tristeza, ira y rencor,  
Pero estaba encerrada en una jaula totalmente cautivas por un sonrisa,  
Sentía la tentación de un demonio susurrarme al oído,  
Y aun así sosteniendo aquel puñal no te pude traicionar.

Mas era el amor ciego que aprisionaba mi pecho que rencor que poseía,  
Podía sentir mis piernas temblar y mi voz maldecirme al momento de arrojar el puñal,  
Veía los rostros llenos de terror de mis hermanos pero eso no valió de nada,  
Nada de lo que había hecho y sacrificado en realidad,  
Pero algo bueno resultaría de todo aquello,  
Pues regresaría al lugar donde nunca debí marchar.

Mire por última vez la habitación donde estaba mi amado,  
Recordé su sonrisa acurrucado con aquella que había tomado mi lugar,  
Nunca pensé que eso sería suficiente para poder lanzarme de regreso al mar,  
Ya no podía respirar, pero eso poco ha de importar,  
Por primera vez sentía paz, por la cual no podía evitar…  
Sonreír mientas me desvanecía de aquel mundo  
Y Jurar Nunca Mas Volverme a Enamorar"

"**Prologo Cuerpo de Cristal"**

La noche era simplemente hermosa, la luna llena resplandecía dejando su reflejo ondulante en el agua, se escuchaban las olas romper contra el barco, y el cantar del viento, todo era simplemente un hermoso escenario nocturno el cual fue cortado de una manera desgarradora y cruel.

Gritos. Gritos desesperados de jóvenes sirenas suplicaban con todas sus fuerzas que la pequeña Rivaille no se lanzara al océano, pues sabían que cuando su cuerpo tocara el agua lentamente se desvanecería como frágil espuma de mar. Pero aun así esos gritos desesperados no llegaron al corazón de la joven quien después de soltar aquel puñal de plata que iba a ser su esperanza de vida, se lanzo totalmente decidida.

Rivaille cayó impactándose fuertemente contra el mar, el cual una vez fue su hogar, pero ahora era solo un enemigo que le traería su anhelada muerte.

Ya casi no podía ver su vista se nublaba mas y mas cada segundo, ya no podía respirar el peso del agua presionando su pecho, y su cuerpo ya no podía moverse si quiera, su cuerpo lentamente desaparecía convirtiéndose en hermosa espuma de mar brillante y cristalina.

Sus hermanos hicieron lo que pidieron para rescatar su cuerpo pero entre mas trataban más rápidamente de desvanecía dejando atrás solo las lagrimas de una dolorosas despedida en su familia, no sabía si podía descansar en paz, pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, pues por fin era libre de las cadenas que una vez controlaron su corazón.

La espuma lentamente se iba, las burbujas rápidamente se rompían, sin embargo en medio de aquel acto una figura fuerte e imponente se abrió paso, mostrando a un hombre de alta estatura, complexión atlética y cabello oscuro, este sujeto con fuerza su tridente dorado y tomo la última burbuja convirtiéndola en un bello cristal, el cual aprisiono contra su pecho como un hermoso tesoro.

\- A partir de esta noche, les tengo prohibido el contacto humano, podrán verlos desde lejos al igual que su mundo pues les prometí que no les negaría eso, pero ahora será desde una distancia prudente, así que espero que el infortunio de su hermana les enseñe algo esta noche, pero eso si… no crean que se libraran de ella tan fácilmente, pues traeré a su hermana de vuelta, solo que esta vez ella será algo diferente. - aun así el tono del rey Kaney Ackerman era calmado.

Las sirenas se miraron entre si y aun con lagrimas en los ojos siguieron a su padre para ir a su castillo y poder descansar, la pérdida de su hermana había dejado un terrible vacio en sus corazones, pero no más del hecho de que algún día regresaría y no serie la misma.

Una vez en el castillo todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción del rey, Kaney fue a una de las cámaras del tesoro e en una almohada coloco aquella esfera de cristal, la cual fue cubierta con delicadeza por una cúpula de cristal.

\- Descansa, Descansa aquí hija mía, pronto volverás a vivir y esta vez me encargare de que tu vida será hermosa, plena y sin las tentaciones del reino humano… - el hombre dejo la luz habitación permitiéndose descansar.

Años después

Los hermanos de Rivaille lentamente se acomodaron alrededor de la cama de una de las habitaciones, la cual correspondía a su hermana. El rey entro de forma queda y calmada mientras veía las caras sonrientes y curiosas de sus hijos.

\- Como prometí, pronto verán a su hermana, pero como dije será algo diferente, así que espero que ustedes actúen como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, quiero que ese hombre y su mundo esté totalmente fuera de los recuerdos de Rivaille. ¿Entendido, jóvenes?

\- ¡Si, padre!

Al escuchar ese unisonó tomo el tridente, y con recitar lo que parecía un hechizo, hizo aparecer un cuerpo de cristal, al lado de la esfera que era un bello tesoro. Los hijos del rey estaban totalmente anonadados ante la escena que transcurría pues luego de eso el hombre fusiono el cuerpo con la esfera de cristal logrando que detrás de una cortina de luz la bella forma de aquella criatura que ahora seria de su familia.

La luz paso dejando ver el cuerpo de la que alguna vez fue su hermana, pero el cambio era obvio pues ahora lo que antes era el cuerpo de una sirena era el cuerpo de un tritón, lo que antes fue une bella niña, ahora era un hermoso joven, delgado pero correoso, cabello negro largo y lacio, aun siendo un hombre, era perfecto.

\- Padre, ¿Por qué Rivaille ahora es un hombre?

\- Fácil, cambie completamente su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, y parte de su mente y emociones, ahora será diferente, no creo que sea peor que ver a su hermana morir de una forma tan cruel. - el rey miro a sus seis hijos mientras esperaba que el pequeño abriera los ojos.


	2. Primera Escena Miradas Conectadas

**"Primera Escena Miradas Conectadas"**

Los ojos grises de aquel muchacho se abrieron con algo de pereza encontrándose con las miradas de algunos de sus hermanos.

\- ¿Rivaille?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Con un dolor de cabeza de proporciones colosales, alguien me puede explicar, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué todos están en mis aposentos?

\- Vamos muchacho, no seas cruel con tus hermanos, han pasado todo este tiempo el pie de tu cama asegurándose que puedas dormir, así que por lo menos se agradecido… - el rey veía la expresión confusa y al mismo tiempo penetrante de su nuevo hijo.

\- Entonces, les estoy agradecido, pero de verdad quiero estar solo en estos momentos… - el rey acaricio el lacio cabello oscuro de su hijo.

Tal y como lo pidió pronto se quedo solo, sus hermanos habían salido preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo felices de que de alguna forma su hermanita volvió. Rivaille nado por el lugar, viendo todas las cosas, parecía algo solitario aquel lugar y no tenía muchas cosas, pero había un cofre que le llamaba la atención, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, la verdad es que muchas partes de su memoria estaban borrosas, no recordaba mucho, algunas partes de su familia, algunas aventuras y lugares que había visitado, algunos de sus amigos, pero otros recuerdos estaban fueran de lugar.

Abrió el cofre y lo que encontró lo dejo anonadado, estaba lleno de cosas que jamás había visto, había algunas piezas y diferentes objetos como tenedores, cuchillos, dagas, pinceles, alhajeros, relojes, y otros objetos que estaba seguro que no pertenecían al mar.

\- ¿De dónde… salió todo esto?, ¿Qué son estas cosas?, no recuerdo nada… porque no recuerdo nada…

\- Fue porque te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza durante un accidente… - Petra entro relajada y con cuidado cerro aquel cofre. – tuviste un accidente, te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza, por eso no recuerdas algunas cosas, y el rey nos prohibió todo contacto con estas cosas que provienen del mundo humano.

\- ¿Mundo humano?, así que así se llama el lugar donde provienen estas cosas, ¿Dónde queda?, quiero ir…

\- Lo siento, papá lo prohibió y esta vez no contribuiré contigo, así que puedes decirle a Hanji, pero yo no contribuiré con esto una segunda vez. – esta se tapo la boca con las dos manos con una mirada nerviosa pues quizás había cometido un terrible error y más cuando vio la mirada afilada de Rivaille clavándose en ella cuando dijo "segunda vez".

\- Así que alguna vez subí arriba, entonces creo que iré a explorar por segunda vez pues ya que al parecer mi familia no quiere colaborar conmigo y mi memoria. Regresare al anochecer y si dices algo, te matare, Petra – este tomo un mochila y fue salió de aquel lugar a escondidas para que nadie excepto su hermana supiera que se había marchado de aquel lugar.

Rivaille salió del palacio, y fue directo al pueblo, donde todos los veían con una extrañada y curiosa, ya que era la primera vez que lo veían por aquel lugar.

\- ¡Rivaille!, Rivaille, - se escucho una voz a la distancia y el chico de cabello negro logro ver como dos sirenas mas se acercaban – ¿Rivaille?, ¿De verdad eres tú?, creí que…

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Pregunto contante.

\- Somos Nosotros, Mike y Hanji, somos tus amigos no me digas que ese endemoniado golpe te hizo perder la memoria, tendremos que haces experimentos contigo, enano – rio aquella chica de lentes raros ganándose un golpe directo al estomago de parte del supuesto "enano".

\- Hanji, sabes lo temperamental que es Rivaille, déjala… perdón, déjalo en paz, - este noto como el joven levantaba una ceja.

\- Como sea, voy a explorar, así que acompáñenme.

\- Rivaille, ¿Recuerdas lo que íbamos a hacer hoy?, lo tenemos planeado desde tiempo atrás, prometimos ir a explorar la superficie, necesito mas muestras para mi investigaciones del mundo humano y Mike no ayudara a cuidarnos las espaldas, con su nariz podremos estar tranquilos.

\- "Así que van a ir a la superficie, bueno aprovechare esta oportunidad", está bien vamos rápido no podemos desaprovechar la luz día además el viaje es largo.

\- ¡Venga!, el gran Levi Rivaille está entusiasmado, tenía tiempo sin verte así, y tranquilo que cuando terminemos iremos a nuestra base.

\- ¿Base? – pregunto este fuera sin mirarlos pero aun así con el seño fruncido como siempre.

\- Déjalo como un sorpresa cuando lleguemos sabrás exactamente a lo que nos referimos, - Mike también estaba entusiasmado, pues mientras hablaban puedo olfatear a algunos humanos cerca de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo también madera mojada, supuse que había un barco cerca, o estaba demasiado cerca de un puerto, fuera lo que fuera estaban a punto de hacer contacto.

Nadaron hasta llegar cerca de una costa, pero la superficie donde estaban se nublo, un gigantesco barco yacía encima de ellos, se escuchaban las voces de los humanos, algunas dando órdenes o otras asintiendo y cantando.

Rivaille sintió una presión en su corazón y al mismo tiempo como si algo lo llamara, no pudo evitar ajustar su mochila y rápidamente ir a la superficie, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de Mike y Hanji los cuales volvían a ver la misma historia pasar de alguna extraña forma, pues sentían que algo así había pasado antes.

Llego a la superficie y no puedo creer lo que veía, un barco impresionado con infinitos detalles tallados en su madera, podía escuchar las voces humanas mucho mejor, las cuales ahora cantaban pero había algo más que le llamo la atención, música, había hermosas y contagiosas tonadas musicales que venían de alguna parte de barco, como pudo comenzó a trepar, aun ignorando a sus compañeros, encontró una ventanilla, en la cual miro, podía ver a los humanos de aquí a allá, mientras cumplían sus obligaciones, pero hubo uno que lo dejo completamente cautivado.

En aquel barco había un hermoso joven, de ojos aguamarina, piel tostada, que estaba dibujando al parecer… no sabía porque pero, quería acercarse mucho mas aunque no pudiera.

\- Eren, ¿Qué haces? Aun sigues pintando a esas horribles sirenas, esas criaturas horribles no existen y si lo hacen, no creo que sean tan hermosas. – espeto una joven de cabello negro la cual tenía siempre una bufanda roja decorando su cuello.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo, Mikasa hermana no tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, además cualquier diría que estas celosa, pues todos los miembros de la tripulación aman a las sirenas y solo cuentan historias de ellas.

\- A mi no me paren las gran cosa a decir verdad, pienso que son…

\- Mikasa, hija mía, que te he dice de esa forma de hablar tan despectiva, mas parece que le tienes celos a esas criaturas inexistentes que a cualquier dama del reino, y no me vengas que ti hermano esta obsesionado, pues es normal que un hombre se sienta atraído por lo desconocido, ahora ve con tu madre, te está buscando, aun tenemos que regresar al puerto, y tu joven sigue divirtiéndote y por cierto… ¡Reiner!, vamos de regreso el curso al reino de Shina.

\- ¡Si capitán, Erwin!

\- Bueno hijo, porque no vas a la habitación a descansar para que llegues fresco al palacio. – dijo este acariciándole el cabello y retirándose a su camarote mientras Eren le hacía caso omiso siguiendo dibujando mientas sentía como su perro, un hermoso pastor alemán, mordía su Bota y escuchaba a su mejor amigo regresar todo lo que había desayunado.

\- Vaya que hoy hace un bello clima. Viento salado, las olas fuertes y el cielo azul, ¿no crees Armin?

\- Mala broma Eren, siento que tirare mi estomago si sigo así - dijo este con un semblante verde en la cara.

\- Vaya que te pones mal cuando estamos navegando, mejor ven a sentarte. – este hizo caso al consejo que el joven príncipe de había dicho.

\- De eso tienes razón príncipe Eren, el viento fuerte y la mar calmada y brillante, el rey Kaney tiene que estar de muy buen humor el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

\- ¿El rey Kayne?, ¿Quién es él?

\- Es el soberano del reino de las sirenas y los mares – Explico el joven Jean sentándose un momento y acariciando el lomo del pastor, - ¿Cómo estás?, Charlie, y bueno como te decía dicen que si a una sirenas oyes cantar te pondrá un hechizo especial, que sus besos te salvan de morir ahogado en el mar, viven en una cuidad hermosa en el fondo del mar, pero no se pueden dejar ver por los humanos, aunque hay muchas historias, como que ellas son las causantes de que los barcos se hundan o que nadie las ve porque se comen a los humanos, pero no hay verdad aun…

\- Eren deja de creer en esas tonterías de marineros, se que adoras a las sirenas, pero hasta ese amor tiene un límite, ¿no crees? - Armin sonrió pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un par de miradas acusadoras de los otros Dos chicos, esa era la parte mala de ser la conciencia del príncipe.

Mientras veía esa escena Rivaille sintió una punzada de dolor, no sabía porque, pero había algo familiar, definitivamente había algo familiar en aquel hombre rubio que lo atraía, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaba un mal sabor en la boca, respiro profundamente para calmar el dolor en su pecho y siguió admirando al príncipe de ojos aguamarina.

\- Rivaille ya es suficiente, recuerda la prohibición de tu padre, no podemos estar tan cerca, regresa inmediatamente.

\- Cierra la maldita boca, quiero ver un poco más, cuatro ojos idiota. – volvió a ver por aquella ventanilla, pero lo que noto fue que un perezoso pastor se aproximaba hacia él, no le prestó atención pues suponía que iría a otra dirección, pero al final comenzó a olfatear y seguir un olor nuevo para el topándose con él. – Oi, peludo no me dejas ver, apártate. – exigió este acariciándole la nariz, lo cual causo que Eren sintiera curiosidad de porque el perro se había quedado tiempo viendo el mar. Al final llamo a Charlie para que no fuera a caerse.

\- ¿Qué haremos Mike? – Pregunto Hanji preocupada halándose el cabello.

\- No lo sé, pero debemos apresurarnos, estamos a puntos de presenciar una horrible tormenta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR, !Levi Rivaille, bajete de allí ahora mismo!

Tal y como predijo Mike nubes de tormenta comenzaron a posarse en aquel hermoso cielo azul rápidamente, tonándolo de un color gris junto con el resonar de truenos y relámpagos que eran las pocas luces que lo iluminaban.

Los humanos comenzaron a correré tratando de mantener el barco, pero lo único que lograron fue alterarse terriblemente, el viento comenzó a tornarse violento incluso rompiendo algunas de las velas, y a su vez causando que el barco encallara en un gran arrecife haciendo que muchos hombres cayeran al mar enfurecido por la lluvia junto con Rivaille el cual por suerte cayó en los brazos de Mike y Hanji. Al ver eso el rey solo pudo dar la orden de abandonar la nave o todos morirían allí y no podía permitirse eso y menos con sus dos hijos y su esposa en aquel lugar.

Los marineros corrieron a los botes mientras un trueno cayo directo al mástil incendiándolo al instante, el fuego se extendía debilitando la estructura del barco y más en la proa del mismo. En poco tiempo la familia real y todas en el barco estaban en los botes salva vidas, todos menos uno, y el colmo no se trataba precisamente de Charlie.

\- ¡AYUDA, AUXILIO, AYUDENME POR FAVOR!, - suplicaba Armin el alguna parte del barco.

\- Armin, ¡YA VOY ARMIN!, - eren salto al agua y subió al barco para encontrarse con su mejor amigo atrapado bajo una tabla que le impedía moverse. – quédate quiero te quitare esto y regresaremos. – tal y como dijo ayudo a Armin, pero contaban con mucho tiempo así que lo cargo para poder arrojarlo por la borda, pero en eso una de las tablas del piso se rompió aprisionando su pie, lanzo al rubio tal y como lo tenía pensado y una vez en el agua Jean lo ayudo, pero ahora él era quien estaba metido en un gran problema. - ¡Joder!

El fuego siguió extendiéndose hasta toparse con la habitación donde estaba la armería, pólvora y los fuegos artificiales. Al fuego se posesiono de esos objetos causando una horrible explosión.

Eren cayó al mar totalmente inconsciente. Al ver su cuerpo impactarse el océano Rivaille se libero de los brazos de sus amigos, y fue hacia él para ayudarlo, lo tomo y rápidamente nado a la superficie para que este pudiera respirar, la tormenta de dificultaba su nado, pero al mismo tiempo poco lo importaba, lo único que quería en esos momentos era llevar a una orilla donde poder dejar a al joven reposar.

Cuando la tormenta acabo los cuerpos de los dos chicos yacían descansando en aquel lugar, en la orilla de una hermosa playa.

\- ¿Estará muerto? – pregunto Rivaille dirigiéndose a Hanji.

\- No lo creo, revisa su corazón, pon tu manos es su pecho.

Rivaille hizo lo que Hanji le aconsejo, pero en el momento en que su mano toco el pecho del más joven, este comenzó a respirar con desesperación.

\- Es, muy hermoso, nunca había visto a nadie así… me gustaría poder quedarme aquí… - esta frase altero a Mike y a Hanji, pues sentían que ya la habían escuchado antes, pero no fue hasta que Rivaille comenzó a entonar una canción que se alteraron. Y más cuando se escucharon los pasos varas personas que se acercaron y un perro que ladraba.

\- ¡Rivaille, vámonos ahora! – dijeron sus amigos al unisonó.

\- Pero… - al pronunciar eso sintió como la mano del chico tomaba la suya encima de su mejilla y abría los ojos, aquellos ojos aguamarina que se fundían en los grises. – No te preocupes, regresare a verte lo prometo.

\- ¡Rivaille! – volvieron a gritar y dando un último canto regreso al mar dejando a Eren levantarse.

\- ¡Eren! – Mikasa corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente mientras su familia y amigos se acercaban. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Un chico, vino a rescatarme, el cantaba y puedo jurar que tenía una hermosa voz, nunca había escuchado nada igual. - Eren volteo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Mikasa - ¿Qué? – preguntaba este mientras Jean y Armin comenzaban a asistirlo para volver al palacio. La familia y amigos regresaron.

\- A excepción del maldito golpe que te diste en la cabeza, el infarto que le causaste a tus padres, la histeria en tu hermana, nos alegra saber que estas bien, creímos que te habíamos perdido en el naufragio. – explico Armin mientras cojeaba un poco.

\- Necesitaran más que un naufragio para deshacerse de mí, además recuerden que se nadar, aunque estoy seguro de que un chico me salvo.

\- Deja de decir cosas que nos hagan pensar que estás loco y que tu hermana se ponga más histérica de lo que ya está. Aun siento su mirada afilada desde que no hablas más que de "ese chico".

Mientras estos regresaban, cerca de la costa se encontraban tres sirenas observando las escenas, Hanji y Mike volvían a estar preocupados, ellos al igual que Rivaille no recordaban muchas cosas de lo anteriormente, pues el mismo rey Kaney les había borrado parte de su memoria para evitar que todo aquello volviera a suceder, pero aun así, partes de las memorias yacían reclamantes causando que ellos tuvieran presentimientos de lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, también estaban felices su pequeño príncipe pues se notaba en sus ojos que se había enamorado, las miradas de él y aquel joven estaban ahora conectadas.

\- Mike, nuestra pulga está creciendo…

\- No digas cosas insensatas Hanji, además sabes muy bien que este amor está prohibido, y nadie me saca de la cabeza que Rivaille no se quedara tranquilo nada mas viniendo de vez en cuando a la playa.

\- De eso tienes razón, solo esperemos que esta vez no haga una locura… y esperemos que su padre no se entere de todo esto.

Estos regresaron y puesto a que no eran tan tarde sus amigos lo llevaron a su base, una gruta algo alejada del castillo donde tenían guardados miles de objetos del mundo humanos que había recolectado en el trascurso de todas sus aventuras. Rivaille los vio todos y cada uno con fascinación, tanta que sin darse cuenta se quedo solo con Hanji que se dedicaba a examinar objetos del naufragio. Sin embargo, en el mar también estaba lleno de traidores, si se podían llamar así. Pues mientras aquel príncipe reposaba junto con su amiga Mike fue al trono del rey para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

\- Regresare mundo humano, así podre verlo - dijo este dándole un vistazo a los objetos de aquella gruta.


	3. Segunda Escena Truco o Trato

**"Segunda Escena Truco o Trato"**

\- Rivaille, dime… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, tuviste un accidente cuando subiste a la superficie… y ahora estas tentando al demonio para tener otro.

\- Nada me paso, y estaba con Hanji y Mike…

\- Igual, saliste deliberadamente, desobedeciste mis órdenes, amenazaste a tu hermana y el equilibrio del mar y el mundo humano y para colmo, salvaste a uno de que se ahogara, ¿No es cierto?, sabes bien que ese contacto está prohibido, así que no quiero saber nada de que vuelves a la superficie, ¿Entendido joven?, pues si no entiendes por las buenas entenderás por mas malas, y ninguno de los dos deseas que sea así…

\- Si padre, entendido - pero eso solo fue el alentó a que la curiosidad de Rivaille para regresar cuando nadie lo viera.

\- ¿Crees que fui muy duro con él?, Mike.

\- No mucho, pero es mejor evitar todo, pues ya una vez lo perdimos, pero… mi rey que pasara si la historia se repite, pero no como tal, que pasaría si la historia en lugar de repetirse de forma dramática, lo hiciera de forma amorosa.

\- Déjate de rodeos, explícame tu punto Mike.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si la historia se repitiera pero en lugar de terminar en tragedia terminara en un hermoso amor?, en pocas palabras, ¿Qué pasaría si un humano de verdad se enamorara del pequeño Rivaille?

\- ¡Jah!, ninguno de esos barbaros podría amar algo desconocido para ellos, son demasiado ignorantes para eso. Y aun no has terminando tu trabajo, en estos momentos debes de estar siempre con Rivaille, e informarme todos sus movimientos, por cierto esto te ayudara. – este le entrega un frasco. – es una posición que elaboro Hanji, es muy poderosa, te permitirá convertirse en cualquier criatura, pero… solo por un tiempo.

\- Entendido su majestad, iré con Rivaille, posiblemente no quiera estar en el castillo.

Este salió del salón del trono para ir a reunirse con Rivaille, pero lo que vio hizo que lo siguiera. El joven príncipe estaba con Hanji, los cuales trataban de escabullirse para ir a algún lado, y por alguna razón sabía de qué lugar se trataba.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la gruta de los tesoros y todos entraran. Hanji comenzó a hacer sus investigaciones y notas mientras aplicaba algunas pociones en un pececito logrando a penas hacerlo cambiar de color.

Rivaille por otra parte solo le daba algo de cuerda a un alhajero, y luego miro a Hanji. – Oi, maldita cuatro ojos, crees que podrías hacer una poción que me de piernas humanas. – pregunto este tajante clavando sus afilados ojos en la espalda de la chica.

\- Jajaja que buena broma, Rivaille, sabes muy bien que mis investigaciones no llegan a tanto y la que más te podría ayudar en este caso en la bruja del mar y aun así sería malo ya que ella pide algo a cambio de sus servicios.

\- Así que en este maldito océano hay alguien que me puede ayudar. Siento que llevo años encerrado en esta prisión, además quiero volver a ver a Eren sin importar lo que cueste. No es posible de un mundo lleno de maravillas y personas como él sea tan terrible como todos piensan, así que volveré, sea como sea…

\- Rivaille, podrían cantar una canción, - el joven la miro extrañado. – siempre cantas cuando trabajo de por su tienes un voz hermosa. - Rivaille no creía lo que estaba escuchando así que simplemente, aclaro su garganta y vio que podría salir, mientras Hanji trabajaba.

Al cabo de un rato escuchando su canto Hanji sonrió y no puedo evitar salir del espacio donde trabajaba, - Rivaille, tengo que mostrarte algo, - dijo esta mientras buscaba en un cofre un cuadro que al mostrárselo hizo que el chico nadara rápidamente hacia él, tomándolo y observando a la familia real pero más que todo al joven Eren sonriente.

\- Gracias, Hanji, esto me mantendrá tranquilo hasta averiguar al forma de volver a estar con el…

\- Y sacrificarías tu propia naturaleza por amar a un humano, - La voz del rey se hizo presente el aquel lugar, - creo que te había dejado completamente claro el hecho de que todo contacto humano estaba prohibido, no sé desde cuando tienes esta guarida, y desde cuando Hanji te ayuda a incrementar tu curiosidad, pero esto termine aquí y ahora.

El Kaney invio todo su poder a su tridente y aun con los infinitos forcejeos de su hijo y su amiga destruyo toda aquella gruta, dejando para el final el bello cuadro de la familia real el cual logro destruir a tiempo antes de que si hijo se interpusiera.

Aunque Rivaille, era bueno escondiendo lo que pensaba y sentía siempre, en esos momentos la furia que recorría sus venas era implacable, tomo una de las espadas de que tenía a mano abalanzándose sobre su propio padre el cual solo sonrió, y con un simple movimiento de su tridente causo que este callera.

\- Ya basta, te comportas como un niño, ahora recoge las cosas y vuelve al casillo, por otro lado, Mike buen trabajo. – el rey se separo de ellos volviendo a su castillo aunque algo triste al ver la expresión apesadumbrada de su hijo.

\- Rivaille, lo siento… esto fue lo único que logre salvar, - Hanji extendió una pedazo del lienzo donde estaba pintado el rostro del chico de ojos aguamarina, se sentía mal pero lo que vio a continuación la dejo helada al igual que a Mike, lagrimas. Hermosas lágrimas cristalinas invadían las mejillas del príncipe mientras miraba fijamente el retrato.

\- Iré con la bruja del mar, hoy mismo salgo de este maldito océano… - sentencio este poniéndose en marcha mientas Hanji lo seguía.

\- Rivaille, espera no puedes hacer eso, - Mike se puso frente a ellos pasa detenerlo, pero la mirada afilada del príncipe fue todo lo necesario para hacerlo retroceder.

\- Entonces puedes ir al castillo y decirle a mi padre, eres bueno dando informes como ese, ¿No?, además nada ni nadie en estos momentos me detendrá.

Los chicos nadaron un largo trecho hasta llegar a la guarida de la bruja, antes de estar había un letrero que decía "Todo deseo tiene un precio justo, pero no se pagara con dinero sino con su equivalente.". Rivaille pensó sobre que se trataba, pero al final no le presto atención y entro a la lúgubre guarida. Pasaron por un túnel llegando a un salón extraño llenos de pociones y un gran caldero.

\- Pasa Hijo mío, - La bruja emergió de una cueva que estaba en una parte alta de aquel salón, dejándose ver era un mujer joven, con la mitad del cuerpo de un pulpo negro, una melena rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y nariz perfilada. – Me conocen como la bruja del mar, pero tú puedes llamarme Annie. Ahora, toma siento, - Annie tomo un báculo y se sentó frente a él acomodando una capa que usaba para mantenerse cálida en aquel frio lugar, se en una mesa con una bola de cristal y peinándose el cabello. - estas aquí… porque estas enamorado de un humano, del príncipe del reino de Shina, no te culpo es muy guapo, pero cielo, la respuesta a tu problema es fácil, simplemente tienes que convertirte en humano.

\- Al grano bruja, ¿puedes hacerlo o no? - pregunto este tajante perdiendo la paciencia entre tanta habladuría.

\- Mi niño, para eso vivo, yo doy los deseos más desesperados del corazón, pero claro está que a su precio justo, pero claro que por eso me desterraron, por brujería, por conocer algo de magia, tener un gran talento único, por ser diferente, pero bueno el pasado no importa y ahora solo la uso para ayudar a otros que los necesitan. – esta se acerco un poco al joven. - Esto es lo que haremos, creare una poción que te convertirá en humano por siete lunas, siete lunas en las cuales tendrás que lograr que el príncipe se enamore de ti y para demostrarlo tiene que darte un beso de amor verdadero y si te besa antes del anochecer de la séptima luna, serás humano para siempre, sino regresaras al océano y me servirás por toda la eternidad.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa?, o mejor dicho el pago ya que se si tengo piernas humanas no le veré la cara al viejo y mucho menos a mis hermanos.

\- Es un simple detalle, para crear el hechizo… necesito algo equivalente, y eso sería una parte de tu cabello y tu voz, cosas que no extrañaras, y que no necesitas para demostrar cuanto amas, así que… dime, ¿cerramos el trato?

\- Si, cerremos el trato, - dijo este para firmar un libro lleno de contratos previos que ella poseía.

\- Bueno entonces comencemos a trabajar… - dijo esta mientras buscaba unas tijeras para cortarle el largo cabello de Rivaille. - Ahora canta, necesito colocar tu voz en este recipiente. - dijo mostrándole el caparazón de un caracol, Rivaille aun desconfiado obedeció a la bruja la cual con un simple hechizo y un movimiento de su báculo le arrebato su voz depositándola en la caracol. Luego de eso se alejo y creó una poción partiendo de otras tomando su cabello, al cabo de un rato le dio una poción en un frasco. - sube a la superficie, y allí tomate esto, no te preocupes será todos lo que necesitas para tener tus piernas. – esta sonrió y se alejo para que este pudiera marcharse. - y este será solo el primer paso para mi venganza… Kaney Arckerman, tú me arrebataste mi hogar solo por ser tan poderosa como tú, y por ayudar a tu hija para que se alejara de tu por seguir su sueño, ahora yo de arrebatare ahora a tu hijo.

Las sirenas subieron a la superficie donde Rivaille se sentó en una piedra y tomo todo el contenido de aquel frasco sin darle lugar a las dudas, comenzó a sentir un cierto mareo, de algún modo como su cola se desgarraba aunque esta no lo hacía, pero aun así esta se cubrió con espirales de luz y agua, las cuales le causaban un terrible dolor, este cayó al agua la cual lo cubría, se apoyo en sus brazos y cuando volvió a ver su cola, esta ya no era una cola, eran un par de piernas humanas, las cuales de dolía horriblemente, pero aun así se sobrepuso a dolor, e intento ponerse de pie, al principio le costó, pero al cabo de un rato todo parecía tranquilo, lo único malo de todo aquello, era que aun sentía que estuviera pisando cristales cortados.

Al verse desnudo en el agua decidió caminar para buscar algo que pudiera cubrirlo por suerte consiguió un pantalón desgarrado y una camisa que pudieron tapar su desnudez aunque estaba, justo a tiempo ya que a la lejanía se escucharon los ladridos de un can, uno que de alguna forma él conocía, Charlie el pastor alemán del príncipe Eren se acerco a él rápidamente y abalanzándose comenzó a lamerme la cara que estaba aun salada a causa del agua salada. Hanji y Mike veían todo eso desde una distancia prudente, en eso el rubio recordó que tenia la poción que le había dado el rey, tomo un sorbo el cual hizo que el gran cuerpo de Mike se convirtiera en el pequeño cuerpo de un frailecillo.

¡¿QUÉ DEMO… ERES UN FRAILECILLO?!, pero ¿cómo? – pregunto Hanji mientras este se acercaba rápidamente a Rivaille.

\- Joven príncipe, ahora tendré este cuerpo para cuidarlo así que espero poder ser de ayuda en tierra, Hanji se quedara en el mar y nos ayudara.

\- "Esta bien, solo no se metan en mi camino… no seré infeliz y miserable el resto de mi vida en esa prisión acuática" – pensó este enviándole una mirada penetrante al frailecillo como si este pudiera descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

Pero aun los chicos estaban preocupados y más aun por quienes se acercaban, pues se escucharon los llamados.

\- Charlie, Charlie, - llamo Eren y siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con aquella escena de su perro jugando con un chico desconocido. - Charlie, deja ya a ese muchacho, ven acá… - Eren corrió y aparto a su perro del rostro de Rivaille. – Lamento si este tonto te asusto, es inofen… - este quedo anonadado al ver los ojos grises del otro joven, - yo te conozco, no hemos visto verdad… - Rivaille cerró los ojos y asintió logrando hacer que el Eren lo abrazara. - ¡lo sabia!, tu eres el que me salvo la vez pasada, ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- "Rivaille", - pensó este e intento decirlo, pero solo logro emitir silencio y tocarse su garganta.

\- Espera… no puedes hablar – vio como el joven de ojos grises negaba. – quizás no seas, esa persona, o quizás sí y solo perdiste la voz por alguna razón, como sea ven conmigo, te llevare al castillo y allí podrás descansar, - este hizo que Rivaille se apoyara en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad en la arenas hasta llegar a las escaleras del palacio.

Una vez allí sus familiares, amigos y sirvientes se acercaron a ver de quien se trataba aquel muchacho que el joven príncipe.

\- Eren, quien es tu amigo - pregunto Armin acercándose junto con Mikasa que lo veía molesta por estar tan cerca de su amado hermano.

\- El, bueno… lo encontré, al parecer el sobreviviente de un naufragio y quiero darle ayuda, ya que se lo que es eso, así que espero que todos lo traten bien.

\- Así se habla, hijo mío, estas madurando muy rápido… ahora de quien se trata nuestra visitante. – dijo extendiéndole la mano a Rivaille el cual la tomo firmemente mientras Eren explicaba que no podía hablar. - es una lástima que no podamos escuchar tu voz yo soy el rey de Shina. Erwin Smith, mucho gusto.

A penas Rivaille escucho su nombre y miro sus ojos, comenzó a sentir como el mundo de oscurecía a su alrededor y un mar de memorias y emociones de una historia pasada comenzaron a azotar sus recuerdos causando un desmayo en los brazos de príncipe.


	4. Tercera Escena Primer Amor por Segunda V

**"Tercera Escena Primer Amor por Segunda Vez"**

Los ojos de Rivaille se abrieron pesadamente mientras se frotaba con el dorso de su mano, vio a su alrededor y puse encontrarse en una hermosa habitación especiosa llena de comodidades y diferentes objetos llamativos para él. Intento levantase pero cuando lo hizo un punzante dolor en las sienes se hizo presente y recordó toda si vida pasada, desde que era una mujer hasta que casi muere por culpa del padre de la persona que ahora reposaba a su lado. Pues en un costado de la cama en posición de descanso reposaba Eren durmiendo, la verdad que no le gustaba la idea de golpearlo, pero la verdad es que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para verlo dormir, tenía siete días para lograr decir lo que sentía y que el príncipe lo correspondiera.

Intento despertarlo moviéndolo un poco tomándolo del hombro, pero al no conseguirlo recurrió a la violencia dándole un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que Eren callera.

\- ¡Eso dolió!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... humm, ahora que lo recuerdo aun no se tu nombre… ¿tendrías una forma de decírmelo?, puede ser a señas – Rivaille clavo su mirada el aquellos ojos aguamarina mientas buscaba algo para escribir. - ¿Qué buscas?

En momentos como aquel, agradecía que Hanji le enseñara algunas cosas sobre cómo se comunicaban los humanos, así que busco algo para escribir y una pluma, una vez obtenidos dichos objetos comenzó a escribir. Mientras lo hacia sintió como Eren se acercaba para poder leer lo que escribía, sintiéndose aliviado que por lo menos podría comunicarse con el por medio de la escritura. Cuando termino de escribir, Eren tomo el papel y lo leyó, la verdad es que el chico tenía una escritura hermosa.

\- Así que te llamas Levi Rivaille, - el de ojos aguamarina sonrió y poso su mano alrededor de sus hombros. – bueno ya que estas despierto vamos a cenar debes de tener mucha hambre, pero antes, debes cambiarte esas fachas, así que te prestare algo de ropa y luego bajaremos, Chrysta, Ymir, por favor ayuden a Rivaille, los esperare abajo en el salón.

Dos jóvenes hermosas entraron, una joven de rubia cabellera, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, menuda y delicada, mientras que la otra era más fuerte, de piel morena tostada, cabello castaño con ojos marrones a juego, y algunas pecas en la cara, apartando el hecho de su falta de delicadeza hermosa.

\- Bueno enano, tenemos que darte un baño y acomodarte para que nuestro príncipe tenga a su invitado de honor.

\- Por favor, no pongas tanta resistencia, iré a buscarte algo de ropa adecuada para la ocasión.

Las chicas pensaron que Rivaille pondría mucha resistencia al momento de baño, pero la verdad es que le parecía divertido y placentero, tanto que si Eren no lo estuviera esperando estaría en aquella agua tibia todo el día. Aun así algo le llamo la atención, cuando comenzó a sentir melancolía por el océano sus piernas comenzaron a dolerle de una forma desgarradora mientras de la planta de sus pies comenzó a salir sangre, pero cuando reviro sus pies y salió de aquella hermosa tina, noto que no tenía ninguna cortada. Suspiro pesadamente mientas se preparaba para bajar acompañado por las dos damas.

\- ¡De todas las personas que pudiste encontrar en el mar, porque lo trajiste a él! – Mikasa gritaba totalmente enfurecida mientras Eren evitaba mirarla y la ignoraba.

\- Mikasa, eres un dama, por favor siéntate y comportante como tal, una dama no pierde la compostura, así que por favor ya deja a tu hermano y come con calma. – le exigió Erwin mientras comía con tranquilidad y veía la sonrisa de su hijo, a la que no puedo evitar imitar por saber de qué se trataba esa sonrisa. – Eren, ¿ha pasado algo interesante hoy hijo?

\- Ya descubrí el nombre del chico, se llama Rivaille y estoy cada vez más interesado en él, no se padre, siento que el destino lo puso en mi camino por algo. – Volvió a desviar la mirada al pasillo para toparse con la mirada fría e imponente de Rivaille, la cual lo hizo sonreír- Rivaille, ven siéntate a mi lado.

Con algunas señas Rivaille se sentó agradeciendo la comida y comenzando a comer junto a Eren el cual como podía trataba de conversar con él y eso alegraba mucho a todos los presentes en especial a su padre que sentía algo de curiosidad por ese chico, pero no todos estaban encantados pues Mikasa lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

\- Hijo recuerda que mañana tienes que ir al pueblo, tiene algunos compromisos allá.

\- Lo sé, padre, Rivaille, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana? – este sonrió y asintió con delicadeza. Esa pequeña reacción aquella pequeña sonrisa decorando su rostro fue suficiente para que Cupido hiciera su trabajo. – Perfecto.

La cena paso tranquila y luego de una noche placentera llena de conversaciones juegos y demás todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mikasa estaba completamente furiosa ante el hecho de que Eren de dedicara aquellas sonrisas y tiempo a aquel desconocido, Armin reposaba perezosamente, Rivaille dormía pesadamente mientras Mike se acunaba al lado suyo, pero Eren no podía conciliar el sueño mientras se movía por toda aquella cama, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que escucho la puerta retumbar y la voz de su padre avisándole que iba a entrar.

\- ¿Hijo podemos hablar?, - pregunto este mientras veía como Eren sentía en señal de que si. – Bueno hijo para contarte algo de mi pasado, que a verdad me parece muy curioso, la verdad es que creo conocer a ese chico por alguna razón, - Eren lo miro extrañado pero no lo dejo preguntas. – veras Eren, hace mucho tiempo yo también fui víctima de un naufragio, y una joven me salvo, esa joven claro está que eran tu madre, pero antes de conocerla, me encontré que a una chica que al igual que yo había naufragado, yacía inconsciente en la arena, así que no pude evitar traerla al castillo, lo curioso es que al igual que Rivaille, ella era muda, así que no puedo evitar pensar que aquel chico que ahora está en tus manos es el hijo de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Aquella mujer?, ¿Por qué hablas de ella en pasado?, ¿le paso algo? – pregunto este curioso mientras su Erwin acariciaba su cabello.

\- No lo sé, la verdad es que yo me iba a casar con ella antes de conocer a su madre, pero conocí a tu madre y solo fue cuestión de tiempo antes de casarme con ella, fuimos de viaje en barco para poder casarnos y tener mi luna de miel, claro está que también invite a aquella chica, pero por alguna razón una noche mientras todos dormían ella desapareció, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, muchos dicen que a lo mejor aquella mujer fue solo un espíritu, otros que se lanzo a mar, la verdad nunca se supo que paso… pero ahora que veo al joven Rivaille no puedo evitar pensar que se caso y ese joven es su hijo, ¿o quizás ya estoy loco?

\- Entonces yo también lo estaría, as que tranquilo padre, y gracias por contarme esta historia, y no te preocupes cuidare mucho a Rivaille. - Eren sonrió mientas Erwin dejaba la habitación para buscar su lecho y descansar.

A la siguiente mañana, todos se prepararon para hacer sus deberes, Eren desesperaba por terminar los suyos y poder llevar a Rivaille a conocer el Pueblo y divertirse. Mikasa quería seguirlos para estropearles todo el día, pero su madre no se lo permitió, se aseguro de llenar su día de tareas y deberes, mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de todo.

Rápidamente llego el medio día con eso las horas de libertad de Eren, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Rivaille llevándolo a un festival que había en la ciudad, comieron diferentes cosas, entraron a diferentes tiendas, atracciones en el festival, desde la adivina que predecía el futuro usando cartas extrañas, pasando por el arlequines, y malabaristas y faquires hasta el cirque. Desde comienzo hasta el final todo fue muy entretenido, los siguientes días fueron iguales, llenos de cosas nuevas y extrañas para Rivaille que pronto descubriría.

Un noche después de otra cita Eren lo llevo a un lago donde planeaba confesarle su amor, si es que podría llamar así, pero no de una forma tan convencional, no podía imaginar una mejor forma, además de que estaba seguro de que en aquel palacio nadie lo dejaría en paz.

Rivaille por otra parte logro observar a un frailecillo que se posaba en la rama de un árbol, así que supuso de inmediato que si Mike estaba en aquel lugar, Hanji no debía de estar muy lejos, así que disimuladamente miro a su alrededor y en el agua mientras eren remaba, pero lo único que vio adicional a aquel frailecillo, o eso pensó antes de escuchar un chapoteo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par buscando la fuente de ese sonido. Hanji se escondía junto con Petra cerca de algunas plantas, eso lo hizo tensarse un poco pero al final respiro.

\- Ya llegamos Rivaille, quería traerte acá para decirte algo importante… veras es que me encanta estar contigo y no puedo evitar decirte algo que siento desde hace poco… - eso ultimo capto la atención total de joven de ojos grises el cual lo vio fijamente mientas hablaba. – veras encontré este lugar cuando era pequeño y no he traído acá a nadie, ni a mis amigos, ni a mi hermana, este lago lo quiero compartir contigo por ser especial, espero tener una hermosa relación contigo, creo que serás un gran ami…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo cual se arrepentiría toda la vida recibió un puño en el estomago de parte de Rivaille, Eren no sabía cómo demonios un cuerpo tan pequeño podría de tener tanta fuerza, pero lo que más o dejo desconcertado fue que antes de que pudiera reclamar los labios del pelinegro estaban profanando los suyos.

Eren estaba totalmente confundido, sabía que Rivaille era importante para el de algún modo, pero no sabía si era amistad o amor, pero ahora la confusión se quebraba dándole paso a un nuevo sentimiento, definitivamente amor, Eren lo amaba y aunque sentía que ese era el momento y el lugar para decirlo, prefirió no hacerlo, haciendo que su cuerpo hablara por el correspondiendo aquel beso el cual lentamente se intensifico mientas acariciaba las caderas del de ojos de plata por encima de su pantalón.

Rivaille siguió su camino desabotonando la camisa de Eren dejando un línea de besos mordidas y chupetones por cada rincón de piel que sus labios tocaban, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, pero aun así no podía permitirse que su visitante tuviera el control de aquella fiesta, por suerte a él era más alto así que en un giro de acontecimientos, Eren tenia bajo de si a un confundido Rivaille, al cual comenzó a besar dulce y pasionalmente tentándolo a mas mientras esta vez el era el que desabotonaba aquella camisa que le impedía ver la blanca piel de aquel joven amado.

Ahora era el de ojos aguamarina que tenía el control de aquel beso que profundizo explorando la boca del de ojos de plata, el cual comenzaba a excitarse aun desconcertado, tomo las muñecas de Rivaille colocándolas a los lados mientras comenzaba a devorar su cuello con gran placer, sintiendo como esta vez era su compañero el que se estremecía.

Eren sonrió, quitando los botones de su camisa para comenzar a besar y acariciar todos los rincones de la piel, desde su pecho y sus rosados pezones, mientras los acariciaba y pellizcaba ocasionando que se pusieran duros, y Rivaille arqueara su espalda, sufriendo placenteros espasmos. El príncipe no lo pensó dos veces antes comenzar a frotar su entrepierna con su pelvis mientras lo llenaba de besos por todo su rostro, como pudo aparto los pantalones de ambos lo más rápido que podía para no perder ningún segundo de aquella maravillosa experiencia, retomo los besos devorando con desesperación los labios de aquel joven debajo suyo, se acomodo entre sus piernas, e introdujo dos dedos en su entrada después de relamerlos.

\- ¿Estás listo?, si es así relájate, no quiero lastimarte, - miro a Rivaille quien de la misma forma solo cerró los ojos y asintió, y entre besos y caricias logro distraerlo.

Rivaille envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Eren para sostenerse, pero en ese mismo momento pudo sentir a Eren entrando con delicadeza en sus entrañas, mientras ahogaba un grito entre placer y dolor, una lagrima lo traiciono saliendo de uno de sus orbes de plata, una vez el príncipe estuvo completamente adentro.

\- ¿Te duele?, - limpio sus lagrima con un beso mientras tomaba su mano, - dame una seña, si quieres que siga, y si no solo pártame ahora, - Eren espero por la señal la cual fueron sus labios posándose en los de él. – entonces prepárate.

Después de eso, movimientos lentos de vaivenes se clavaban en la entrada de Rivaille para convertirse en furiosas y extasiante envestidas, llenando los cuerpos de un delicioso placer que pudieron aguantar por mucho tiempo, pero aun así los llevo rápidamente a su final. Los dos cayeron completamente exhaustos en el piso de aquel bote, pero lo mas sorpréndete en todo aquello fue que no hubo un beso final, o una palabra relacionada a un "Te amo", simple silencio dejando escuchar su respirar.

Rivaille pensó que ya las siguientes lunas no importaban ya que Eren lo había besado, pero aquellos besos aunque tenían amor, no era totalmente verdadero y desinteresado, pues alrededor de este, estaba el deseo carnal y la pasión y aunque fueran de la mano, eran eso mismo lo que lo corrompía, haciendo que el contrato siguiera, aunque cuando regresaron de nuevo al palacio donde de nuevo una y otra vez se entregaron mutuamente.


	5. Cuarta Escena Ser Amado

**"Cuarta Escena Ser Amado"**

Eren dormía plácidamente aferrado al cuerpo de Rivaille cuando el silencio de aquella noche se rompió dejando a la deriva aquella calma, que antes residía en el lecho. Una hermosa voz que él conocía muy bien o por lo menos creía conocer bien, como pudo libero el cuerpo de Rivaille de su abrazo y fue a investigar de donde venia aquella voz.

Salió de la habitación hasta llegar a la playa donde un joven cantaba serenamente, mientas caminaba. La imagen que veía frente a él lo estaba cautivando por el uso de una hechizo, invadiendo sus recuerdos y borrando el hecho de que alguna vez Rivaille fue el que lo salvo, eliminando todo recuerdo, y colocando memorias falsas en ellos, ahora en los recuerdos donde una vez estuvo el orbes de plata ahora se encontraba un chico de baja estatura, cabello rubio y corto, ojos celestes y tez blanca.

**A la mañana siguiente**

\- Príncipe Rivaille, Príncipe Rivaille, despierte… - Mike revoloteaba mientras el joven se levantaba perezosamente preguntándose donde estaba Eren. – Príncipe Rivaille le tengo malas noticias. - Rivaille lo miro fijamente esperando su respuesta, no podía hablar pero sus expresiones a veces decían mucho. – me temo que no lo hemos logrado, al parecer el príncipe Eren ha decidido casarse con otra persona, un joven… ¿Ah?, Ri-Rivaille espera.

No había terminado de hablar cuando el joven ya estaba arreglado para ir a ver de qué se trataba esa horrible treta que le había planteado Mike, pero desgraciadamente lo que vio fue una pruebe suficiente, Eren estaba al lado de otro joven aferrado completamente a su cuerpo mientas le explicaba con detalle a los sirvientes todos los preparativos para la boda que se celebraría ese día.

Rivaille se acerco a la pareja con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos grises clavados en aquel que tenía su corazón en sus manos. Eren lo miro dando un gran suspiro, por alguna razón a verlo sentía como si su pecho fuera a desgarrarse por alguna razón, con delicadeza la pidió a su acompañante que los dejara solos para poder hablar con él.

\- Rivaille, sé que esto es repentino, pero encontré a la persona que me salvo, supongo que es destino quiso reunirnos de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo, quiero que sepas algo y dejar las cosas en claro desde este momento, - Eren poso sus manos en las mejillas de Rivaille y dio un beso en su frente. – lo que paso anoche fue hermoso, no quitare ese hecho, fue tocar el cielo con las manos, pero tampoco debió de pasar, pues yo quería casarme con la persona que me salvo aquella noche, pero no me mal interpretes, te amo… pero no de esa forma, seria de la misma forma… que amo a Mikasa, como una hermana. – este rio nervioso.

\- "Así que me amas igual que a una hermana fastidiosa" – este aparto una de sus manos de un golpe con el dorso de la suya y lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que todo esto te callera así, supongo que tengo mucha de la culpa o más bien toda la culpa por haberte dado tantas ilusiones, pero créeme que mi intensión no era lastimarte, así que ahora qué te parece si hacemos un tregua y vienes a mi boda, ¿sí?

Sin embargo la respuesta para aquello fue un gran paliza que dejo a Eren rogando piedad en el piso mientras este salía de aquel castillo sin ningún rumbo, pero el colmo de todo, era que su piernas lo traicionaban y lo llevaban al muelle donde estaba esperando el barco donde se realizaría la boda.

Rivaille admiraba ese mundo lleno de ilusión, no sabía que podría pasar ahora, escucho el chapotear de unas aletas, las cuales pertenecían a Hanji a petra que lo seguían mientras caminaba, no le parecía raro que su hermana y su mejor amiga estuvieran allí, pero aun así había algo en toda aquella historia que no lo convencía. Eren dijo que "ese chico lo había salvado", pero al mismo tiempo recordó que cuando vio a Eren él lo había reconocido, había algo mal en toda esa historia, había un hueco en todo ese contrato.

\- "¿Contrato?, eso es, el contrato con la bruja, ella debió ser la culpable de que Eren no me reconozca ahora, tengo que llegar al barco". - Rivaille tomo una de las tablas que había en el muelle, por suerte no eran pesadas y el barco no estaba fuera lejos de allí.

Al arrojarse al mar Petra y Hanji nadaron hacia él sin comprender aun de que se trataba todo aquello, solo se limitaron a hacer todo lo que les decía Rivaille por medio de señas que gracias al cielo Hanji podría entender. Mike al ver todo aquellos pidió ayuda y mando a uno de los peces que estaban cerca a darle un mensaje de su parte al rey Kaney, mientras el reclutaba diferentes criaturas para poder estropear esa boda.

Mientras la marcha nupcial ya iba en camino pues Eren caminaba del brazo de aquel chico desconocido. Armin y Jean trataban de mantener a Mikasa alejada de la pareja pues sabias que si la dejaban deambular sola, posiblemente destruiría todo aquella boda con sus propias manos si llegaba a ser necesario. Los invitados estaban llenos de gozo y felicidad, pero los padres del joven desconfiaban de esa decisión tan apresurada, y más cuando aquel que estaba a su lado era un total desconocido para ellos.

En medios de toda aquella función, mientas el padre comenzaba a recitar diferentes rezos y capítulos de la biblia para consagrar aquella boda, diferentes animales comenzaban a verse alrededor de escenario como buitres al asecho esperando por un pedazo de carne, para esos momentos incluso Charlie comenzó a inquietarse y ladrar atrayendo toda la atención.

Un ultimo ladrido pudo escucharse antes que las aves que estaban posadas en diferentes logares comenzaras a destruir todo y atacar al muchacho que antes parecia estas satisfecho viendo que pronto la puesta de sol llegaría y el plan de la bruja se cumpliría. Como pudo intento defenderse mientras Eren quedaba fuera de todo aquello pues Mikasa se aseguraba de que no se moviera del lugar.

\- Lo siento Eren, pero no permitiré que cometas el peor error de tu vida.

\- ¡Mikasa!, ¡Mikasa, suéltame ahora mismo!, ¡tengo que ayudarlo! - decía este forcejeando con su hermana, mientras veía después como Armin y jean se unían, pero apara apoyar la causa de Mikasa.

Los animales se encargaron de empapar al chico mientas el mismo Mike se encargaba de arrebatarle del collar del pecho, donde se suponía que estaba su la voz del joven príncipe encerrada, pero por más que peleo aquel desconocido no se lo permitía, por suerte contaban con un aliado que ni si quiera ellos se hubieran imaginado.

\- ¡Charlie, muérdela! - se escuchó la orden que venía de los labios de Mikasa, la cual sin pensarlo de abalanzo contra el sin darle lugar a las dudas logrando arrancar el collar en forma de caracol que había en su cuello en el momento justo.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando Rivaille tomo aquel collar en el aire, rompiéndolo con gran furia en un apretón de su mano, liberando su voz la cual regreso al lugar que pertenecía liberando a Eren de aquel terrible trance haciéndolo recordar todo.

\- Oi, bruja ya me encargare de ti más tarde, por los momentos tengo asuntos que arreglar… - sonrió lleno de orgullo y soberbia, caminando hacia Mikasa, - Gracias, mocosa, creo que al final no eres mala.

\- No lo hice por ti, solo quería que mi hermano no se casara con alguien que no conozco no confió, por lo menos a ti puedo pasarte, pero no te confíes a la primera, me encargare de apartarte del lado de Eren. – dijo está aceptando que la ayudara a levantarse.

\- ¡Rivaille!, - Eren corrió hacia el abrazándolo fuerte y posesivamente como si nunca más fuera a soltarlo escondiendo su rostro en unos de sus hombros. – lo siento, en estos momentos lo siento, no debí de dejarme cautivar por los encantos de una bruja, tu eres al que amo de verdad, y al que siempre quiero tener a mi lado, desde ahora y pasa siempre.

\- Yo también te amo mucho mocoso… - este noto a Eren aferrarse más a el atrayéndolo ara fusionarse en un beso, pero antes de que todo acabara con un bien final, el sol se puso y con una gran dolor Rivaille volvió a ser una sirena.

\- ¡¿QUÉ PASO, ESTAS BIEN RIVAILLE?! - este se arrodillo tomándolo en sus brazos.

\- Es demasiado tarde principito, tenias hasta la puesta de sol para decirle que lo amabas y tarde el "beso de amor verdadero", pero gracias a mi… no podrás hacerlo nunca ya que según el contrato, tu amor ahora me pertenece para toda la eternidad.

Aquel joven mostro su verdadera forma convirtiéndose en la bruja del mar, aterrorizando a todos los invitados que estaba en el barco. Tomando su báculo y con un movimiento rápido creó un impacto que separo a Eren de Rivaille y de la misma forma creo otro que hizo que este callera al océano.

Esta se despidió y lanzándose al agua. Una vez allí tomo a Rivaille de un brazo imponiéndole un hechizo que quitarle su fuerza.

\- No te preocupes, solo eres una pieza en este juego, no me interesas tu sino tu padre, quiero demostrarle que quitarle todo su mundo a alguien trae consecuencias.

\- ¡Y por eso ahora soltaras a mi hija, maldita bruja! – El rey Kaney se hizo presente con todos sus hijos y su guardia real, - vamos a negociar que quieres por la libertad de mi hijo.

\- Bueno… fácil, yo de devuelvo a ti hijo, pero tú me das en tridente, esa es mi oferta… tómala o déjala - esta vio como el rey dudaba pues se trataba de dos cosas que el amaba, lo cual se dio la oportunidad perfecta a Annie para hacerle un hechizo y convertirlo en un pequeño pececillo tomando el tridente del rey junto a Rivaille como rehén mientras hacía que los demás seres se alejaran de él.

Mientras esta disfrutaba de su victoria segura sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazos ocasionado por el roce de un arma, esta volteo a ver de quien se trataba dándose cuenta de que no era más que Eren quien había dado una vuelta a todo ese asunto tomando el cuello de Annie ocasionando que esta soltara el tridente y en medio de un una pelea algo dificultosa poder tomarlo y atravesarla con él.

Un humano no podía usar los poderes del tridente, pero si podía usarlo como una simple arma, la cual fue la destrucción de la bruja la cual ahora se desangraba en aquel océano. El rey volvió a la normalidad mientras veía como su hijo volvía a subir con aquel humano para ayudarlo a recuperar el aire que había perdido.

Una vez en la orilla Eren respiraba agitadamente mientras su familia y amigos los ayudaban. Rivaille yacía sentado en una roca cerca de la orilla junto a sus hermanos cuando el rey vio que en sus corazones si había amor mutuo no tuvo ninguna duda en la decisión que tomaría en ese momento.

Poso su tridente en la superficie enviando algo de poder para convertir a su amado hijo en un humano y poder estar con la persona amada. Rivaille por primera vez le sonrió a su padre lleno de felicidad, antes de caminar de nuevo a la orilla donde Eren lo recibió lleno de gozo con un abrazos y un beso. Al cabo de unos días la gran boda se celebro, dando lugar a la unión entre el mundo humano y el de las sirenas.

**Esa noche en una habitación del Palacio**

La noche cubrió el firmamento de estrenas mientas Eren y Rivaille yacían en su lecho, entregándose el uno al otro.

\- Supongo que esta será el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, ¿No Rivaille? – dijo penetrando dulcemente a su amado.

\- Supongo, aunque prefiero miles de veces las noches a tu lado… - este se aferraba al cuello de Eren mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

\- Bueno la noche siempre llega rápido, así que espero poder darte una vida llena de aventuras, gozo y placer, - dijo este besando su mano mientras comenzaba a envestir con ternura a Rivaille deseoso por sentirse fundiendo en un solo ser.

\- Tienes razón mosoco, - este rio un poco mientras buscaba de nuevo los labios de Eren. – Te amo Eren…

\- Yo también te amo Rivaille, y ahora me toca cuidarte por que esta vez, no habrá nada ni nadie que te aparte de mi lado, eres mío y me asegurare de demostrártelo cuantas veces sea necesario, ¿entendido Heicho?

\- Y si tu llegas a irte de mi lado, regresare al mar y esta vez no regresare, así que tienes la orden no mantenerme a tu lado siempre y no dejarme, ¿entendido, Eren?

\- Completa y claramente Heicho… y Rivaille, te amo…

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon en esa habitación, ya que fueron remplazadas por los jadeos, gemidos, gritos y gruñidos de placer de los amantes entregándose completamente al otro por el resto de sus vidas hechas noches llenas de amor y pasiones.


	6. Epilogo Sorpresas

**Escena Cinco Sorpresas**

**Durante La Gran Boda**

Las familias e invitados gozaban por aquella boda que se celebraba a la orilla de la playa donde hacia el palacio deslumbrante por los rayos de un dorado atardecer.

Eren Bailaba con Mikasa una pieza antes de volver a reunirse con su amado, lo cual dejaba a Rivaille un poco apartado, ya que a diferencia de Eren él prefería miles de veces la tranquilidad.

\- Rivaille, podríamos hablar un momento… - pidió amablemente Erwin mientas con una seña lo invitaba a caminar por la orilla. – No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo son un par de dudas…

\- ¿De qué se trata? - pregunto este tajante mientras comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

\- Bueno, veras Rivaille, hace mucho tiempo, creo que un poco mas de 20 años, conocí a una bella mujer que sobrevivió a un naufragio, hacia en la playa herida y lastimada, la traje al palacio para poder curarla y cuidarla, pero había algo extraño en ella, y eso era que al igual que tu, antes, ella era muda y al igual antes, yo la encontré en la orilla tras naufragar, Eren te encontró a ti del mismo modo.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar viejo?, - espeto clavando su mirada afilada mientas se acordaba de lo que había pasado hace tiempo atrás.

\- Se supone que eres el hijo de gran rey Kaney, por lo tanto eres hijo de una sirena, si vamos a lo lógico claro está, pero aun me invade la duda, esa mujer que conocí hace años, la cual era idéntica a ti… ¿Era tu madre?, ¿tu madre era humana?

Aquello de verdad le causa mucha gracia, tanta que una pequeña sonrisa se asonó en sus labios por algunos segundos para luego retomar la compostura. Observo el mar y en ese momento supo exactamente que responder a tales preguntas.

\- Una parte de tu historia esta errada. Es verdad que tu historia es muy parecida a la de Eren, pero… hay demasiadas cosas que no están en su lugar y otras que no son iguales, de eso puedo estar completamente seguro…

\- A ver, ¿Qué son esas cosas?, joven. - sonrió este mientas esperaba la respuesta mientras retomaban el paso de regreso. - ¿Por qué para saberlas creo que también tendrías que saber algo de mi pasado?

\- Lo sé porque… mi madre nunca fue humana, nunca fue transformada en humana o en sirena, ella siempre fue una sirena que vivir casa momento de su vida en el Mar. Sin embargo, el mar tiene fuerza y poder, tantas maravillas y misterios en sus profundidades que los humanos no podrían imaginarse ni una pequeña parte… - Rivaille escucho que Eren lo llamaba, así que de dispuso a terminar completamente con la conversación, pero no pudo evitar notar la mirada confundida de Erwin. – Un humano puede convertirse el sirena, y una sirena en humano… pero las sirenas no pueden enamorarse de un humano, ya que si lo hacen y no son correspondidas se convertirán en espuma de mar.

\- Ahora estoy confundido, si tu madre no era humana, y por lo tanto no era aquella mujer que conocí hace años… entonces, ¿Por qué esa mujer se parecía tanto a ti?

\- Aquella mujer que conociste, simplemente pertenece a un pasado, y al mar ahora. Además… - este miro fijamente a Eren y luego volvió su vista hacia él. – Hay una gran diferencia entre las historias que los unen a Eren a ti y se dividen ahora.

\- Y ¿Cuáles son estas precisamente?

\- Es que tú traicionaste a una persona que te amaba. Dejaste a morir a alguien que había sacrificado todo por ti, mientras tu hijo lucho incluso contra el mismo océano y su más grande hechicera para salvar lo que más amaba… esa es gran diferencia, uno fue un cobarde y el otro no…

\- No puede ser… - Erwin vio el reflejo de aquella dama en su persona, con algo de desesperación intento alcanzar a Rivaille, pero el joven ya se había retirando completamente, para ir junto a su hijo y aferrarse a él en un dulce beso. – Ya veo, y quizás tengas razón… aquella dama ya es parte de un pasado, pero me alegra que una parte de ella por fin pudiera ser feliz y libre ahora que al igual que tu ahora es amada.

\- Oye, me dejaste mucho tiempo con Mikasa, ¿de qué tanto hablaban tú y papá?

\- No de mucho, puedes estar tranquilo, solo le dije que sería bueno que esta noche por ninguna razón nadie se acercara a nuestra habitación esta noche…

\- jajaja, bueno se supone que hoy es muestra gran noche de bodas, así que tengo que hacer que sea algo inolvidable, ¿No?

\- Mas te vale Mocoso, sino tendrás que abstenerte las consecuencias.

\- Y ¿Cuál es la primer orden?, Heicho

\- Simplemente, hagamos el amor hasta que el cuerpo aguante…


End file.
